


It’s a game.

by Todayisthebestdayever



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Wow so cool and interesting, also maybe slight angst, i honestly don’t know, it’s whatever, only fluff., uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todayisthebestdayever/pseuds/Todayisthebestdayever
Summary: Wow, my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Gatster/Helvetica
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Helvetica was at home drinking coffee while watching t.v, though she wasn’t paying attention to the show. She had a six year old son named Papyrus. Now, Papyrus was a very kind hearted boy. Though he is extremely energetic. A bit too energetic to most people. Which would be perfectly fine, if it weren’t for the fact that his energy levels didn’t effect making friends. Most kids Papyrus’ age has tons of energy, though he is a lot more out there than others. He tries his best to make friends, but usually ends up playing alone. If she could help she would jump to the opportunity, and so would her husband. But they were lost on how. They couldn’t force the other children to be friends with Papyrus, that’s not how kids work. They thought maybe getting a pet for Papyrus, but they weren’t sure if he was ready enough to have a pet. Although it would help make friends. And she definitely isn’t having another kid. So that was that. So what does that leave. 

Helvetica sighed and put down her coffee cup and dragged herself to bed. Her husband Gaster was on the other side reading a book. He put down the book onto the night stand and turned to face his wife.

“Still worrying about Papyrus?”  
She nodded her head as she leaned into him. Gaster rubbed her back as he let out a chuckle.  
“Honey you worry to much. Papyrus is only six, he still has plenty of time to make friends.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that I hate seeing him so sad. And we’re always so busy with work, I just don’t want him to feel lonely. Sometimes I wish you could make a kid like a mad scientist so we wouldn’t have to worry about all this.”

Gaster gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
“ If I could, I would. And you thinking that proves how much of an amazing mother you are. I hope you know that.”  
“Pfft you’re such a dork Dingy.”  
Gaster chuckled before playfully pushing her off him.  
“Only for you, now go to bed. And also never call me Dingy ever again.”  
“Alright Dingy.”  
“Goodnight!”  
Helvetica laughed and snuggled into bed. Her husband was right, Papyrus will be fine. He has plenty of time to make friends that will last a lifetime. With this in mind she was able to sleep peacefully.

Until one o'clock in the morning when Gaster shot up in bed and woke her up.  
“ HONEY YOU’RE A FUCKING GENUIS!”  
He then rushed out of bed, shoved on his glasses, and ran off to go work on his newest project.

After a moment of processing what happened for a moment she went back to bed. 

—————————————————————————————————————  
Hello! It’s a note from the author! So, this is my first fanfic that I’m posting. If you think there’s something I can change to make the story better I’m open to suggestions! Also this story was also inspired by; Origin Of The Bros (Fontcest) by Bubblyship on Wattpad! They are so nice and the story is amazing! It’s a must read! I hope you all have an amazing day, bye!


	2. What if I can make a son? WITH SCIENCE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a second chapter! Yay!

Gaster has a new project. Making a monster with science. He brought his idea up with the king and over a cup of tea, he got permission to actually do it. Now for the hard part. He was staring at the human soul. He couldn’t risk messing up. His soul was pounding in his chest, this is definitely the most stressful thing he’s ever done in his entire life. Gaster pushed down his nerves and carefully scraped off the smallest sliver from the soul’s surface. Once he got what he wanted he put the soul back and fell into his chair. Holy shit he actually did it. The hardest part of this was done. Now let’s see if this will work.

Helvetica knew something was up. Whenever Gaster has a new project he always rambles about it to her. Most of the time she doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but it was still nice to feel included. But he’s not doing that. Whenever she would question what he was working on he would turn the paper over and tell her that it was nothing! The hell?! A few months later, she asked what he was working on again. She was expecting him to turn around and say it was nothing, but that didn’t happen. 

He turned around with a huge grin and pat the chair next to him. Helvetica also grinned and sat down. “So what’s all this about nerd?” To this Gaster shuffled around in some drawers before pulling out a piece of paper and bringing it to her face. She took in the information on the paper and her eyes widened in shock. He was making a monster... with science.

“Honey, sugar pie, Dingy, Gaster, you know I will always love and support you through everything... But what the actual hell.”

“Ok, ok, I know that must be a lot to take in but look at it this way. This could be extremely beneficial to monster kind. If we could create artificial souls, this can break the barrier! Imagine that! ... But there is a more selfish part to this project... I was hoping, if this were to work I could make Papyrus an older brother artificially. So we wouldn’t have to worry about him not having friends, since he would have one for life. Though, if you don’t want to bring another child into our lives I perfectly understand.”

Well. That’s a tough decision. It’s not that she didn’t want another child, it’s just. She’s not prepared. But since everything about the monster is prepared by Gaster they probably wouldn’t have to worry about it. It. It wouldn’t be a real monster would it? What if she would never be able to connect to it like a mother? What if she does but it doesn’t connect to her as a son? Would it even be able to feel emotion? It would have a soul, so it should be able to feel. Right? Oh dear Asgore this is driving her crazy. Yes or no? Ugh. But then she thought about Papyrus. He would be absolutely ecstatic. Not only would he have a friend. He would have a brother.

She knew there was only one decision to make.

“Ok but it’s YOUR responsibility got that?”

Gaster then took her into a bear hug.  
“Oh that’s just great, I knew you’d agree to it!”

Then Helvetica remembered something. Other monsters. What will they tell everyone? ‘oH tHis kID PfFFffFtT i g0t iT aT tHe sT0rE!’ Yeah no, that wouldn’t work.

“Hey uh, I don’t want to burst your bubble but uh. What we tell everyone? About the child we suddenly have over night?”

“Oh I already thought about that, we can just say we adopted him. I already talked to Asgore about that, we already put him in the system. And we have fake adoption papers at the ready. So that’s all covered. So, what do you say?”

“Well I already said yes. So yes again.”  
“Ok great! His name is Sans, and that’s all you really need to know.”

“Sans... Thats a nice name.”

Gaster smiled.  
“I’m happy you like it. When would you be ready to have him over? Next week, next month, today? He would be ready today if your willing to take him in.”

“TODAY?!”  
“Well, he can wait for a week if you want.”

“HE BETTER WAIT A WEEK!”  
“Alright, a week it is. Thank you.”

Helvetica sighed.  
“I love you too you nerdy idiot.”  
“Awh that’s mean. But I love you too.”

————————————— ———————————— ——— —— —

Note from author: I can’t believe people actually read this! Wow! So I hope you liked the second chapter, I’m sorry if it’s not the best. I’m not a writer. Well I hope you have an amazing day! If you have anything that you think I could fix I’d be happy to hear! Thank you for reading!


End file.
